The Story of Ebony Black: First Year Excitement
by darkswansea
Summary: It is Ebony's first year at Hogwarts. She has looked forward to this moment for many years and nothing can stop her excitement. Except maybe creepy teacher's and annoying bullies. How will Ebony Black handle her first year full of exciting adventures?
1. September first

_**Author's note: I know there are many many stories about Sirius Black having a daughter but I think he is just such a great character and I had to write my version of the story. I wasn't sure if I should upload it because of previous stated fact, but then I figured why not? I hope you like it and please review!**_

"Mom! Mom, where is my blue jumper?" Ebony ran down the stairs, popping her head around the corner of the kitchen looking for her mother. "Dear I told you it is in the back room on the washing machine." Her mother replied from the living room. Ebony sighed, in all the excitement she'd completely forgotten what her mother had said. She ran towards the back room, snatching her jumper before rushing up the stairs again. "Bony, please slow down! The train doesn't leave in another four hours." Her mother called after her. Four hours Ebony thought shocked. She still had to pack tons of things before she could go. It had been two months since she had gotten her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She had looked forward to this day since she was old enough to learn about Hogwarts. She had read every book that was written about it and after she had bought her school books she had been studying every day, determined to be the best. Her mother had told her about her adventures at Hogwarts ever since she was little. She had been sorted into Hufflepuff and her father had been a Gryffindor. Ebony hoped she'd be sorted in one of these too, but feared that she would be sorted in to Slytherin because of her father's family history. You see, her father was Sirius Black a wizard that for some reason turned dark, just like the rest of his family, during the war against you-know-who. She sighed again; hopefully nobody was going to judge her for her father's actions. She picked up the book uncle Remus had given her for her birthday and put it in her trunk. It was a book about Animagus, people who could transform themselves into animals. She had always been fascinated by transfiguration and after her godfather, Remus, had told her about how her dad was one she had been even more obsessed with it. She checked her trunk again with the list she had gotten with her letter. Robes check. Books check. Cauldron and other magical equipment, check. She had everything. She whistled a short tune, waiting for second. Suddenly out of nowhere a small cat rushed from under her bed. It was a young cat, only a kitten, with black hairy fur. "Wolf!" She laughed when the cat jumped on her shoulders. Now, she had everything. She looked at the clock, three more hours, they should really be going. Ebony and her mother lived in a small house in North Hampton, about two hours from London. As witches it was of course possible to travel there by the floo-network within only a matter of seconds, but her mother preferred taking the muggle car. She lifted her trunk and groaned this was going to be heavy. When she finally succeeded in getting her trunk downstairs and into the car she turned around ready to yell at her mother to hurry up. It was always like that, seconds before they had to leave her mother always found another thing that had to be done, but before she could produce a sound her mother came rushing outside. "Coming, coming! Don't you worry, I won't let you be late!" Her mother smiled at her while she took seat behind the wheel. "Are you ready, love?" She asked.

…

It had been a long boring drive, but they had finally arrived at King's Cross station. Her mother had helped her put her trunk on a trolley. Wolf cried out when she lifted the cage he was in to put on the trolley as well. "Shh! It's okay." She whispered while feeding him some candy. They walked in to King's Cross together, Ebony nervously pushing her trolley towards Platform 9¾. When they reached the doorway to the platform a young witch with bushy brown hair disappeared through the pillar. Ebony's eyes opened wide in shock. She had to run straight towards a concrete wall?! She gulped. "Do you want me to go first?" Her mother asked, noticing her nervousness. Ebony nodded that would probably be better. She watched while her mother disappeared from her sight. She took a deep breath, alright, I can do this she thought. She rushed towards the pillar, closing her eyes before she was supposed to slam against the stone wall, but instead she rushed right threw. Her mother waved her over. She was talking to a man and a woman. They looked a lot like muggles, probably the parents of a muggle-born witch. "This is my daughter Ebony, it is her first year too." Her mother introduced her. She smiled shyly at them shaking their hands. Next to the woman stood a young girl, the same girl she had seen rushing through the pillar before her. "I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand. "I'm Ebony… Ebony Black." She shook her hand. Their parent talked for a while Ebony and Hermione discussed the books they had read already. It seemed Hermione had had the same idea as Ebony and also had study the books they needed this first year. The whistle of the train blew and Hermione and Ebony quickly made their way aboard the train. Their parents handed their luggage and said their goodbye's. Her mother gave her a tight hug "Eat healthy and behave yourself!" she whispered into her ear. Ebony smiled sadly "I'm going to miss you mom, promise you'll write!" Her mother nodded and winked when she let her go. She turned around picking up her trunk and wolf's cage before following Hermione to look for a compartment. Most where already filled with students. Older student's excitedly saying hello to their friends and new students awkwardly talking to each other. Finally they found an empty compartment and after they put away their trunks away they sat down. "So your parents, they are muggles right?" Ebony asked Hermione. "Yes, they are both dentist, it was a bit of a surprise when I got my Hogwarts letter." Hermione said a bit shyly. Ebony had been to a muggle primary school and so knowing both worlds she could only imagine how strange it all must be. "How do you like it so far?" She asked her. "It's all so… amazing! I mean magic." Hermione could hardly find words to describe how she felt. "It's probably all very normal for you, oh I hope I can keep up!" Hermione looked very worried about that last thing. Ebony smiled at her trying to encourage her "You'll be great, with everything you have told me so far you might be better prepared than any other first year!" Hermione's face lightened up a bit. They spend a lot of time comparing muggle childhood with wizard childhood and discussing the charms they already knew. It would be a long ride and half way through Ebony found herself at sleep.

…

"Ebony, you have got to wake up were nearly there!" Hermione called out while shaking her shoulders. Ebony jumped up immediately "I'm awake. I'm awake!" She shouted. Hermione looked at her with a stern look "You better change to your robes." She looked outside, but it was too dark to see anything. She took out her robes, quickly changing in to them. It was then that they saw Hogsmeade station coming nearer and behind it they could see Hogwarts. "Oh merlin." Ebony whispered. Next to her Hermione looked just as amazed at the sight of the castle. "This is going to be a great year!" Ebony exclaimed while grabbing Hermione's hand, leading her towards the doors and on to the station. "First year's follow me!" A low voice that belonged to the most giant man Ebony had ever seen called out to them. Hermione looked at her in surprise. "Never seen a giant, Hermione?" She winked at her, giggling. The group of first years followed the giant man towards the boats they would use to get across the lake. She stepped in to a boat next to Hermione and a chubby boy with black hair who looked even more nervous than Hermione and she did. "I'm ebony" she shook hands with the boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. The castle look even more magical from the lakeside and the excitement in Ebony grew. The first year students all looked in awe at the sight of the castle. When they arrived at a sort of underground harbour, they left the boats. Ebony grabbed Hermione's hand almost losing her balance. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, the giant man, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. "Trevor!" Neville cried out holding out his hands. They followed Hagrid up a staircase leading to the castle doors. Ebony let go of Hermione's hand and they stood there waiting while Hagrid knocked on the door. After three knocks the door swung open and stern looking witch with emerald green robes came walking out. Not someone you should be messing with Ebony thought to herself. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She nodded at him. They followed her into an enormous entrance hall. Ebony looked at Hermione, eyes wide of amazement. Her entire house could fit in here! Hermione noted some facts she had read in Hogwarts a History and even though Ebony had read the book herself she listened carefully. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. Interrupting Hermione's short lesson. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. "The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on Neville for a moment. Ebony quickly adjusted his cloak, giggling. Hermione shot Neville a judging look and rolled her eyes. "I'll return when we are ready for you." McGonagall walked through the doors separating them from the great hall. "I hope I'll be sorted in to Slytherin a girl behind Ebony said. "Slytherin really?" a boy behind her snorted. Ebony smiled at the comment. She couldn't believe anyone actually wanted to be a Slytherin, but maybe she was just too biased. "What house would you like to be sorted in?" she asked Hermione. She thought about it for a second before answering Ebony's question. "I don't really mind between Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but I probably won't make it in to Slytherin." Hermione was definitely right about the last one. There weren't many muggleborn's sorted in to Slytherin if any ever even had. The waiting progressed and her nerves grew. Hermione had started discussing the spells she knew again, probably because of the nerves. No one really talked much beside her. Then suddenly people around them started screaming. Ebony looked around startled to see a group of ghost flying above the group of children. They were talking about someone named Peeves, probably another ghost. Ebony thought she remembered her mom saying something about him. Peeves the poltergeist. Then one of the ghosts noticed the group of children. "What are you all doing here?" He asked them. Nobody answered. "New students!" said a large ghost, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the ghost. "My old House, you know." "Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. Hermione and Ebony looked encouraging at each other. "I hope we make the same house." Ebony whispered to her. Hermione nodded. They followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. How magical she had thought Hogwarts to be was nothing like she thought of it now. The Great Hall was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen before. The large hall was filled with tables at which hundreds of students were seated. The old architecture looked mysterious and graceful, but the most amazing thing of it all was the ceiling. If there even was a ceiling. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione whispered to her. McGonagall lead them to a platform at the end of the hall. There she put down a small chair with an old raggedy looking hat on it. The entire hall fell silent and suddenly the hat opened his mouth, or at least what Ebony thought to be his mouth. He started to sing and everyone listened amazed. When it was done everyone broke out in applause. It sort of bowed towards the four tables and then sat still again as if It had never moved before. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment and began reading their names. "Abbott, Hannah." She called out first. A small girl with blonde pig-tails walked up toward the chair and McGonagall put on the sorting hat. It mumbled for a short moment and then shouted out "Hufflepuff!" Hannah smiled brightly and ran over to the Hufflepuff table. "Black, Ebony!" McGonagall named next. A few surprised whispers were to be heard at the tables. So some people knew her family. She walked over to the chair nervously. She sat down and McGonagall put the hat on her head. Hermione smiled at her. "Hmm, let's see what we have got here. Ah! It has been a while since I've had a Black here." The hat said to her. "Hmm, smart and loyal like your mother. Oh, but courage and brave like your father." Ebony wasn't sure that were her father's qualities but she didn't feel like making a comment about it. "I think… yes definitely GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out. Ebony sighed in relief and rushed towards the Gryffindor table where she was greeted by two identical boys with flaming red hair. "Congratulations!" they patted her on her shoulder. "I'm George." One of them said. "I'm Fred." The other winked at her. There were a few more sorted in to Gryffindor and some in the other house's except for Slytherin. When it was Hermione's turn it didn't take long for the hat to decide. "Gryffindor!" It called out before it even touched her head. Ebony's eyes lit up with joy and she waved Hermione over hugging her when she sat down. Neville Longbottom was also sorted in to Gryffindor and he stumbled over to the table, a look of surprise on his face. It was then that the first Slytherin was sorted, a boy named Morag MacDougal, walked over to the Slytherin table, a proud look in his eyes. A few more people were sorted and then the room fell silent for a moment when Professor McGonagall named the next person to be sorted. "Potter, Harry." Then the rumours broke loose. Harry Potter? Here at Hogwarts! Ebony looked curiously at the boy that walked up to the chair. He looked very nervous while he sat down and everyone held their breath while the boy who lived waited to be sorted. It took a while before the hat had made its decision, but eventually he cried out "Gryffindor!" Everyone jumped up cheering when Harry walked up to the table. Ebony smiled at him when he walked over. The two twins that had welcomed Ebony to the table cheered while they jumped up and down. "We've got Potter!" When everyone had calmed down the last students were sorted in to their houses and McGonagall removed the chair and the hat from the platform. An older looking wizard stood up from his chair at the teachers table. Ebony recognized him from her books as Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the greatest wizards that had ever lived. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was gazed at the students, his arms opened wide, happy to see them all there. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Ebony laughed at the odd words, but she was one of the few to do so. "Thank you!" Dumbledore said. Everyone clapped and cheered when Dumbledore sat down and Ebony could hear Harry ask another redheaded boy, probably family of the twins, if Dumbledore was a bit mad. Then out of nowhere an entire banquet appeared. Ebony felt quite hungry and attacked the delicious looking food. This was going to be an exciting year she thought.

_**Oh and I completely forgot... I own nothing but the OC's and even they wouldn't be here without J.K Rowlings marvelous work! **_


	2. First Day

_**Author's note: I don't own anything but the OC's. Many many thanks to J.K. Rowling for creating the fantastic world of Harry Potter. Please review and enjoy!**_

Ebony woke up the next morning in a big and comfortable bed. Wolf laid rolled up at the foot end of the bed, still asleep. She looked at the pocket watch that her grandfather had given to her on her sixth birthday. Too help her mother be on time he had said to her. She smiled excitedly and got up. She took out her robes and uniform and walked towards the bathroom. She combed her dark curly hair and brushed her teeth. When she was fully dressed and cleaned up she took the book Remus had given her and filled her schoolbag with books, parchment and quills. She looked at the pocket watch again before letting it slide in to her robe. Six thirty, breakfast had just started. All the other girls were still asleep. She thought for a moment and decided to write Hermione a note. Ebony then walked out of the dormitories, down the stairs and in to the common room. It looked like she was the first downstairs. She had always been an early bird, something that had annoyed her mother a lot as she liked to sleep in. It took her a while to find the way to the Great Hall, but with some help of an older man in one of the painting she finally found her way. Most of the teachers were already up, but there were only few students and the Gryffindor table was empty. Professor McGonagall walked over once had spotted her and handed out her schedule. "I see you take a liking in transfiguration, miss Black." She stated looking at the book in Ebony's arm. She blushed, she knew it was McGonagall's class and she didn't want to seem like a suck up. "I do find it very interesting Professor." She looked down at her feet. "Well, I expect great things from you!" McGonagall sounded delighted. She walked over to another student that had entered the Great Hall. Ebony sat down at the table and out of nowhere all kinds of dishes appeared. If the food keeps looking this good I'm wont fit my clothes and the end of term she thought to herself. She took some toast and scrambled eggs and opened her book where she had left off. It was around seven that the other students started walking in. The Gryffindor table started filling up and eventually Neville was the first of her year to come in. He sat down next to her and coughed. She looked up from her book "Oh hey, good morning Neville!" She said. She put away her book and took some more toast. They compared their schedules and deduced that first years all had the same schedule. It was then that Hermione sat down next to her on the other side. "Good morning." She said to both Ebony and Neville. All the student were now at breakfast and they were all discussing their schedules. "I'm looking forward to charms. What about you?" Hermione asked her. It was an easy question. "Transfiguration, I've been interested in it for a while now." Ebony answered showing Hermione her book. "You're in luck then, first class is transfiguration." She said, her eyes scanning Ebony's book fascinated. "Can I borrow that?" Hermione asked her. Ebony nodded, she had read it a few times already. "I heard Professor McGonagall is an Animagus too." Neville added in to the conversation. Ebony looked at him in surprise. "Really?!" She asked him. He nodded. "Maybe she'll tell us in class. To which we should really be going." Hermione said while standing up from her seat at the table. Ebony looked at her pocket watch. Blimey, it was already eight O' clock! She looked around and most students had already left. She jumped up after Hermione and grabbed Neville's arm. "Come on!" She dragged him out of his seat and he stumbled after them. Hermione lead the way and thanks too her they were one of the first to arrive at the classroom. Ebony felt like Hermione had spent a lot of time studying a map of every floor of Hogwarts. They sat down next to each other in the front of the class. Neville chose a seat at the desk behind them next to a boy called Seamus Finnegan. At eight thirty every student except Harry and his friend Ron Weasley was accounted for. They were in luck though because it seemed McGonagall was also running late. At that moment a cat climbed up on the desk that stood in front of the class. Ebony remembered what Neville had said about McGonagall being an Animagus. "Do you think that is the professor?" She whispered to Hermione. The cat turned it's head towards them and around it's or her eyes a thin line, like a glass, could be seen. "I think so." Hermione answered and Ebony agreed. They turned around at the sound of two people rushing in, puffing and gasping for air. "Seems we're just in time." Ron said. Ebony held in her laugh. Oh boy, were they in for a surprise! "Could you imagine McGonagalls face?" He said while he and Harry walked to the last remaining empty seats. A Hufflepuff girl giggled. Ron turned around until everyone gasped in surprise as the cat turned into Professor McGonagall. "How did you do that?" Ron asked with a startled look on his face. "Take your seats and maybe you can learn how to transfigure yourself in to a watch." Professor McGonagall told them while she walked back to her desk. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," She continued. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Ebony who was already intimidated by her stern speech was even more impressed when McGonagall turned her desk in to a pig and back again. Ebony couldn't wait to get started, but soon she realised it would take a while before she could do anything like that. The Professor started to discuss many complex things and every one took out their quills and some paper and tried to keep up. The many books that Ebony had read about transfiguration gave her a clear advantage, but even she struggled to keep up. After McGonagall had finished most students looked hopelessly at their notes. Ebony compared hers with Hermione's and felt relieved they had both gotten most of it down. After the transfiguration lesson they walked over to the classroom where professor Quirell would be teaching them Defence against the dark arts. Everyone was very excited about this class but it soon turned out to be a bit of a joke. The rest of the day they go from class to class, with an hour lunch in between and after that more classes. At the end of the day Hermione and Ebony walked back to the common room exhausted. "I hope professor Snape just had a bad day." She said to Hermione. She grimaced at the thought of his lesson. He had been rough on Harry and he had kept staring at her with an angry look in his eyes. "I don't think so." Hermione sighed. They walked in to the common room and sat down on one of the cosy sofa's in front of the fire place. The moment Ebony sat down she knew something was wrong. A green looking fume raised up from the cushion and a terrible smell hang around her. Behind her she could hear two people laugh. She had a vague idea of who had pranked and when she turned around, her hand covering up her nose, her accusation was confirmed. The two red headed twins were almost rolling on the floor laughing while all the Gryffindors cried out in disgust and fled the common room. Hermione dragged her away from the couch and towards the dormitory leaving the two boys behind, their laughter following them up the stairs. "Ugh, Ebony you smell!" Hermione said turning her face away. "Thanks, Mione." Ebony told her, annoyed. She walked over to the bathroom pulling of her clothes. She jumped in the shower thinking of a way to get back at the twins. She might just be a first year, but that didn't mean she'd just let them prank her like that. After she had showered and put on a jumper and some jeans she walked down to the common room with her books, where she found Hermione at a table, making the lot of homework they had gotten. She let herself fall on the seat next to her and laughed when she saw Percy scold at the twins for what they had done earlier. "How'd they get rid of the smell she asked Hermione curiously. "Percy used some sort of spell, said we'd all better learn it." She looked at the twins with a disapproving look. Ebony smiled, so this was their usual thing. She really had to get inspired if she was going to pull a good prank on them. "what are you doing?" She asked Hermione while checking the parchment she was writing on, Hermione looked up from her homework "Potions." Ebony got out her books and looked at the text they had to read. Ebony sighed, potions was definitely not her thing. They spend the rest of the afternoon working on their homework. Hermione helped her out with potions and she offered Hermione assistance on their transfiguration homework. Around six it was time for dinner and they went to the Great Hall for supper. The evening went by calmly and when she finally went to bed she fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted. The rest of the week went by as if in a matter of minutes. Ebony could hardly believe she had already been her for a week. The classes were tough and she'd never had so much homework before, but with Hermione's tight schedule she was doing really well. That Friday they'd had their first flying lesson. Everyone had been talking about it for weeks, but Ebony had never really mixed in to the conversation. She was terrified of the idea of flying. Heights had always scared her for some reason. It was not a very common fear amongst the wizarding world. If you ever fell you could always use magic to save yourself, but no matter that. She did not want to fly. She was a bit embarrassed about it but luckily Hermione wasn't looking forward to the flying lessons either. When Friday finally arrived, she and Hermione walked over towards the quiditch courts they overheard Seamus and Ron discussing their first time flying. "I was nine, me mum freaked out when I almost hit me dad." Seamus said to Ron, who laughed. "I was ten. my brothers taught me how to do it. I'm pretty good!" he boasted. Hermione and Ebony looked at each other, we're they serious? "We're going to fail." Hermione cried out.


	3. Halloween

**_Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own Harry Potter. Another chapter and I hope you enjoy. Please REVIEW!_**

The flying lesson had turned out pretty good. In the moments Ebony forgot how high above the ground she was she actually was really good. She seemed to have a knack for flying, unfortunately she was still terrified of heights. The biggest surprise however was Harry. After Draco Malfoy had stolen Neville's rememberall he had mounted his broom and flown in to the sky. She would have gone after him, if it wasn't for fear, but Harry not at all afraid of the bright blue skies had gone after him like it was nothing. It had been his first flight and the things he did. None could believe their eyes, especially not McGonagall and after everyone thought she was going to expel him he got offered a spot on the Gryffindor quiditch team. On the quiditch team! As a first year! If he hadn't been before he was now most certainly the topic of every conversation. The youngest player to ever make the house team in a century. She still couldn't believe it. Time went by fast at Hogwarts, days filled with classes and complicated homework. She and Hermione had settled in to a comfortable routine of classes, homework, supper and after that relaxing in the common room or library until bed time. The only time something unexpected happened she hadn't been there, much to her dismay. Hermione came back late on day, even past curfew, and told her about a three headed dog that was locked away in the corridor on the third floor that had been off limits for students, but after that nothing special happened for a while. Though something rather exciting was about to happen. It was the day of Halloween and they were at charms. They had been paired up into doubles to learn the levitating charm. Ebony had been paired up with Seamus and Hermione was paired with Ron. That was going to work out, she thought sarcastically. After Professor Flitwick had explained the right way to do it they had to start practicing. The first few tries didn't work for her and Seamus and after a few tries Seamus accidentally blew up their feather. Ebony screamed out in shock. Both looked at the place the feather had once been, black soot covering their faces. Somewhere next to her she could hear Hermione cough and then the feather she and Ron had shared started to ascend. Ron was mumbling something about Hermione, but Ebony couldn't make out what he said. Nothing good that was for sure. After the lesson was over She walked back to the common room with Hermione, who was awfully quiet and just when Ebony was about to ask if it had something to do with Ron Weasley, said boy walked by. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way through the crowded corridor, almost knocking Ebony of her feet, "she's a nightmare, honestly." When Ebony had regained her balance she looked for Hermione, a rather unkind comment ready on her lips, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. She grimaced and walked over to Ron. "You rude little piece of…" she was too angry to finish. "Where is Hermione!" she yelled at him. He looked at her with big wide eyes. "I… I don't kn… know." he stuttered, face red. She shot him another angry look and rushed to the dormitories. That idiot had been upsetting her al lot lately and not just him, but a lot of people weren't that nice to Hermione, actually to the both of them. "Hermione?" she looked in the bathroom, but Hermione wasn't there. Where could she be?! "You alright?" A red headed boy asked when she plunged down next to him on the couch, sighing. It was one of the twins, but she didn't know which one. "I can't find my friend, Hermione and she is quite upset," she told him, "no thanks, to your little brother." she added. "Yeah manners have never been his strong suit." the by looked at her thoughtfully. She still didn't know for certain which twin she was talking to, but she was guessing it was George, he seemed to like her the most of the two. "I think I can help you, just give me a second." He jumped up from the couch and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories. A little confused she waited for him. What could he possibly do up there to find Hermione? After a few minutes of starring in to the fireplace George came back. "She is in the girl's bathroom, third floor." he said with a triumphant smile. She looked at him, mouth open. How on earth could he know that? "This isn't one of your pranks is it?" She asked, not completely trusting his information. "I would never lie to you!" but his twinkling eyes said something else and she looked at him, doubting his words. "Oh, okay, I would never lie to you if it was important." He smirked. Ebony shook her head and while saying thanks she walked to the common room door.

When Ebony found Hermione, the next class (where they should have been) had ended. George had been right, although she still didn't know how. "Hermione?" she called out softly. She could hear the soft sniffles coming from one of the toilets. "Go away!" Hermione cried out. Stupid Ron Weasley. "I'm not going to go, until you get out of there." She said. It was something her mother used to do when she got sad, it usually worked, but Hermione didn't come out of the toilet she was in. Ebony sighed and sat down against the door that was between her and her friend. They sat like that for a while without talking. Hermione still crying softly. When it was almost time for the Halloween feast Hermione started to talk. "Are you still there?" she whispered. "I told you I wouldn't go until you came out of there." Ebony answered. "You're my friend right?" Hermione asked her with an insecure high voice. Stupid, stupid Ron. "Oh, Hermione! Of course I am!" One of the first things that Ebony had noticed about Hermione was that, even though she was smart, bright and kind, she was very insecure. Not that Ebony was the most secure girl, but she was used to people eyeing her and talking about her behind her back. It was part of being the daughter of Sirius Black. They sat in silence again for a while until Ebony heard something in the corridor. "Hermione, do you hear that?" She asked while peeking around the corner into the hall way. What she saw then was the most scaring thing she had ever seen. A full grown troll was walking their way. She put her hand in front of her mouth to keep in a scream that was creeping its way up. Still as a statue she stood and watched as the troll came closer. Then she remembered how to move again and she ran to the toilet Hermione was still in. She banged on the door. "Hermione, you have to get out! There's a troll!" She looked over her shoulder, but the monster wasn't there yet. She could hear its heavy footsteps coming closer. "Hermione!" She yelled. The brown haired girl opened the door and starred at her with red puffy eyes. "A troll? That's not very likely." she said sceptically, but her expression soon changed when the huge creature barged in to the bathroom. They both screamed out. The troll walked up to them forcing them against the wall. "We're going to die!" Ebony cried and she grabbed Hermione's hand. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but instead of a certain painful death she heard something hit the wall. She carefully opened one eye and saw Harry and Ron. Lovely, lovely boy! They were throwing pieces of what once had been a sink to confuse the Troll and it turned around, making its way to Harry. "Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the bathroom while throwing a metal pipe at the troll's head. The creature didn't seem to notice the pipe, but the sound however made him turn to Ron instead. "Run!" Harry yelled at them. Ebony grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her away from the troll. She accidentally kicked against a pipe and as she feared it caught the attention of the troll. He raised his arm and swung it at them. They both ducked with a scream as it mowed down everything that stood in its way. It was then that Harry did something incredibly brave, or, something incredibly stupid. He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped and had somehow managed his way up in to the troll's nose. Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry barely hanging on. She and Hermione were still lying low on the floor in fright. Ron pulled out his own wand, but didn't know what to do with it. Then a smile came up his face and he shouted out the first spell that came to his mind. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose up high and then dropped, with a loud crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell forward on its face, with a thud so hard it left the room shaking. Harry got to his feet, completely out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. Ebony rose to her feet, helping Hermione on to hers. "Is it dead?" She whispered. "I don't think so," Harry answered, "I think it's just knocked out." They all looked at each other with big eyes, which grew even wider when they heard footsteps coming their way. "We're done for." Ebony said. Not that it had been her fault, but still. She didn't want to get expelled. "Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirell rushed into the room. She looked in shock at the sight of the four children surrounding the unconscious troll. McGonagall's face was as white as a sheet and Ebony could see she was very angry. She looked down at her feet. "What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with a voice like cold ice. Ebony didn't dare look up and kept starring at her feet. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Nobody answered her. Ebony was about to speak when a small voice came up next to her. "Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me." Ebony looked up at her friend in surprise. "Miss Granger!" McGonagall exclaimed. Hermione's cheeks turned red and with a look of shame she continued, "I went looking for the troll because I… I thought I could deal with it on my own, you know, because I've read all about them." Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? Ebony was shocked. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now." Hermione looked down at the floor. "Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them. Ebony however could feel trouble coming. "What about you?" McGonagall sneered at her. See, there it was. "I… I…" What was she supposed to say?! Luckily Ron jumped in. "She told us that Hermione had gone to find the troll and that's why we went looking for her." Ebony almost sighed in relief, but then remembered the situation they were in. "Well, in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione kept starring at her feet. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their Houses." Hermione left. Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go. You as well Miss Black" She said to Ebony. She hurried out of the room and rushed to catch up with the other. She was a bit disappointed though, no point's for her. Not that she had done anything useful, but still.


End file.
